1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf balls. Particularly to golf balls having five layers including a dual core, a dual mantle and a thermoplastic polyurethane cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sullivan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,451, for a Golf Ball Cover Of Neutralized Poly(ethylene-acrylic acid) Copolymer, discloses in Table One a golf ball having a compression of below 50 and a cover composed of ionomers having various Shore D hardness values ranging from 50 to 61.
Sullivan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,545, for a Golf Ball discloses a golf ball having a Rhiele compression below 50 and a cover having Shore C values as low as 82.
Egashira et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,652, for a Solid Golf Ball, discloses the use of a zinc pentachlorothiophenol in a core of a golf ball.
Pasqua, U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,304, for a Golf Ball Composition, discloses a golf ball with a core having a low compression and the core comprising calcium oxide.
Sullivan, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,924, for a Golf Ball discloses a golf ball having a PGA compression below 70 and a COR ranging from 0.780 to 0.825.
Sullivan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,886, for a Golf Ball And Method Of Manufacture discloses a golf ball having a PGA compression below 70, a cover Shore D hardness of 57, and a COR as high as 0.794.
Tzivanis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,870, for a Golf Ball, discloses a golf ball having a core compression less than 50, a cover Shore D hardness of 55 or less, and a COR greater than 0.80.
The prior art fails to disclose a five layer golf ball with a dual core that produces a high spin for short game shots and low spin for driver shots.